O CLÃ DOS JOVENS ETERNOS
by alexia scheidemann
Summary: Uma Visita Inesperada "Em certo dia, à hora,da meia noite que apavora...ia pensando,quando ouvi à porta,do meu quarto um soar devagarinho,e disse tais palavras,"é alguém que me bate à porta de mansinho;há de ser isso e nada mais" O Corvo Edgard A. Poe


38

O CLÃ DOS JOVENS ETERNOS

ALEXANDRA RAFAELA SCHEIDEMANN

Uma visita inesperada

A porta da frente abre-se lentamente e todos viram-se para a mesma. Era Alice quem chegava e com um estranho a quem a princípio parecia-se com um andarilho de rua, aparentando estar sujo e esfarrapado e ostentando uma barba enorme e loira que combinava com os cabelos que caíam revoltos quase até os ombros, por baixo de um pequeno e desgastado gorro de lã azul marinho.

Ao se enfocar em Bella o desconhecido abre um grande e rasgado sorriso em seu rosto.

- Izzy! – gritou o mesmo com uma voz que soava vagamente familiar a Bella – Lembra-se de mim? – Ele a chamara de Izzy? E foi assim que ela lembrou-se.

- Cleveland? – pergunta Bella surpresa tentando reconhece-lo – é você? – perguntou novamente já tentando livrar-se do abraço sem sucesso, a fim de não machucá-lo.

- Nossa como você está fria! – disse Cleveland afastando-se imediatamente de Bella – o que há? Está doente? Ou viver no meio do mato deixou-a de sangue gelado?

Nessa hora Bella arrisca um olhar aos demais e se fosse possível teria tremido. Não de medo; mas por antecipar as longas explicações que teria que dar, principalmente a Edward que a olhava com misto de perplexidade, surpresa e ciúmes. Por que será que ele os demais a olhavam assim? Alice e Edward com suas habilidades extras poderiam imediatamente sentir que não havia nada de errado ou de perigoso em Cleveland. E muito menos motivos para ciúmes.

- Na-não – respondeu ela hesitante – é o ar da montanha mesmo – sentiu-se uma idiota ao falar aquilo.

Cleveland nessa hora se volta para sua pequena platéia, como se sentisse os olhares curiosos queimando em suas costas.

- Oi – ele disse com simplicidade – meu nome é Cleveland Connors Cassidy; sou amigo de longa data da mãe de Isabella, Renné. Conheço Isabella desde pequena, não é mesmo Izzy?

Bella tenta reprimir um gemido em vão. Estava constrangida, da mesma maneira como costumava se sentir quando humana.

- Cleveland – disse Bella antes que qualquer um falasse algo – o que faz aqui? Digo, o que o trás aqui? - complementa ao reparar na expressão confusa de Cleveland.

- Por que? Estou incomodando?

- Não foi o quis dizer – retrucou Bella – mas após tantos anos sem nos vermos pessoalmente ... foi Renné quem te contou que eu estava aqui em Forks? Ou foi mera coincidência? – mas ela duvidava disso.

- Renné é claro – respondeu Cleveland como se fosse óbvio até mesmo para Bella – ela e Phil foram até Nova York e acabamos marcando uma saída a quatro. Ela me contou de seu casamento e de sua filha Renesmee. Que nome! De maneira positiva é claro. É francês?

- É uma homenagem a mãe de Bella e a minha mãe – respondeu Edward manifestando-se pela primeira vez; estava sério, assim como os demais que o avaliavam com o olhar.

Cleveland, entretanto, estava sentindo-se confortável perante a situação; abriu um largo sorriso para Edward.

- É mesmo? – respondeu Cleveland indo em direção a Edward de modo expansivo – você é o cara então!

- O cara? – estranhou Edward; mas antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Cleveland abraçou-o de maneira carinhosa.

- Parabéns – disse Cleveland beijando-lhe a face duas vezes – só não te dou três porque você já casou – continuou ele piscando marotamente para Edward que ficou sem saber o que responder.

- E vocês então são os famosos Cullen, hein? A Renné me falou muito de vocês. E ela não exagerou nem um pouquinho. Ei, vocês são sempre assim, tipo tão formais?

Antes que alguém pudesse responder Bella pegou-o pelo braço delicadamente, somente o suficiente para chamar sua atenção.

- Minha mãe e Phil foram até Nova York? Por que?

- Phil estava de folga de seu trabalho, então convidei-os para ver meu último espetáculo; afinal Jacksonville não é tão longe de Nova York como era Phoenix. Além disso, estava com saudades de sua mãe, de vê-la pessoalmente, sabe. E queria que ela conhecesse Hanna.

- Hanna?

- Minha esposa.

- Você se casou novamente?

- É – respondeu Cleveland abrindo um sorriso carinhoso e malicioso ao mesmo tempo – é mais comum do que você imagina, sabe.

- Eu sei disso pode deixar – respondeu Bella séria.

- Mas espero que não aconteça isso com você – continuou Cleveland no mesmo tom divertido.

- Isso?

- Casar!

- Casar? – ela olha apavorada para Edward que demonstrou mágoa frente ao comentário de Cleveland.

- Novamente, é claro!

- Mas eu não quero me casar de novo! Eu acabei de fazer isso!

- Isso?

- Casar, ora!

- É o que estou dizendo – disse Cleveland cortando-a – que eu espero que o casamento dure. É isso que você quer não é?

- Isso?

- É, isso.

- É claro! – disse Bela atordoada.

- Ah bom. Por que casar se torna um hábito sabe. Como Elisabeth Taylor.

- Cleveland – disse Bella sacudindo a cabeça; sentia-se confusa com essa conversa sem pé nem cabeça.

- Sim?

- Cleveland – repetiu Bella respirando devagar, querendo colocar os pensamentos em ordem – minha mãe e Phil, em Nova York, ele te contaram que eu havia casado com Edward e que estava morando em Forks, com os Cullen.

- Resumo impressionante – respondeu Cleveland com simplicidade – mas porque está falando isso para mim? Fui eu que acabei de te contar.

- Não eu – disse Bella fechando os olhos e massageando as têmporas como costumava fazer quando era humana – eu quero dizer que ... meu ponto é ... depois de tantos anos, você veio até Forks somente para me ver?

Cleveland olhou-a de soslaio. Relaxou novamente.

- Ah isso?

- É isso.

- Bem, isso ...

- Você querem parar com essa história de isso e isso, isso e aquilo? Vocês estão nos confundindo – cortou Rosalie de maneira enérgica. Bella e Cleveland olharam para ela por um instante. Haviam-se se esquecido dos Cullen completamente.

- Desculpe! – disse Cleveland e Bella ao mesmo temmpo. Cleveland sorriu aos demais e depois para Bella.

- Hanna e eu tínhamos alguns negócios aqui em Seatle e como Renné disse que Forks ficava por estas redondezas, pensei, por que não?

- Por que não? – repetiu Bella ainda um pouco confusa.

- Então vim para cá. Te ver! E conhecer sua família nova, seu esposo e sua filha de nome peculiar. Onde está ela? Posso vê-la?

Bella olha aflita para Edward e os demais. O que diria a Cleveland sobre Rennesme?

- Nossa filha está passando férias com alguns parentes nossos, fora do país – respondeu Edward tomando a frente da conversa.

- Que pena – respondeu Cleveland desalentado – Renné disse que ela é linda. Queria muito conhece-la.

- Fica para a próxima Cleveland – disse Bella agora com ternura. Tocou-o de leve no ombro.

- Bem, vai ter que ficar mesmo – respondeu Cleveland mais animado – mas provavelmente agora, só quando estiver adulta.

Os Cullen ficaram em silêncio ao comentário de Cleveland. Provavelmente por ser verdade.

- Onde está sua esposa senhor Cassidy? – perguntou Carlisle de modo cortês. Queria irromper aquele silêncio.

- E o senhor seria? – perguntou Cleveland estendendo a mão para Carlisle.

- Dr. Carlisle Cullen – respondeu Carlisle retribuindo o cumprimento.

- Bem, Dr. Cullen, me chame de Cleveland. Hanna já deve estar chegando a qualquer momento – continuou olhando para seu relógio de pulso – na verdade ela está caçando alguns bandidos aqui nas redondezas. Desde Seatle, acredita? Ela é caçadora de recompensas, mas ela se auto-denomina "detetive particular" – Cleveland fez o sinal de aspas com ambas as mãos em tom de confidência.

- Caçadora de recompensas? – todos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo incrédulos.

- Detetive particular – retificou Cleveland.

- Aqui em Forks? – pergunta Carlisle agora alarmado.

- O que fariam aqui? – pergunta Bella no mesmo tom – será que meu pai já sabe?

- Não creio que o chefe de polícia Swan saiba disso ainda – Cleveland respondeu tranquilamente – Hanna sabe ser bem discreta quanto a seus casos e seus clientes.

- Mas afinal de contas do que se trata? – pergunta Jasper impaciente – a quem ela representa?

- A alguns figurões de Nova York que tiveram alguns objetos de valor roubados por estes cretinos – respondeu Cleveland ainda tranqüilo – eram clientes de um de tal de de Seatle.

Um silêncio profundo invade a sala. Todos, com exceção de Cleveland estavam consternados.

- ? – disse Jasper por fim.

- É – respondeu Cleveland não reparando na perplexidade dos demais – foi ele quem contratou Hanna.

- Que tipo de coisas eles roubaram? – Alice tentou parecer casual.

Cleveland deu de ombros – não sei bem – pelo que Hanna disse, segredos empresariais, esse tipo de coisa "top secret".

- Meu Deus – sussurrou Edward tão baixo que somente os Cullen escutavam – eles estão vindo para cá, porque viram nosso nome na lista de .

- Quanto tempo temos para chamarmos Charlie? – perguntou Carlisle no mesmo tom.

- Não muito, estão chegando – continuou Edward.

- Para que chamar Charlie? – perguntou Emmet incrédulo – vamos acabar com eles!

- Não com Cleveland aqui – disse Esme em tom de censura – é perigoso para ele.

- Esme tem razão – disse Carlisle – quando chegarem nós iremos fazer o que eles mandarem.

- Que diversão tem nisso? - sussurra Emmet desanimado.

- Carlisle e Esme estão certos – disse Edward – é perigoso com Cleveland por aqui, então vamos fingir que os obedecemos.

- Estão aí fora – disse Alice por fim – vão entrar a qualquer momento.

- Não vão fazer nada de suspeito ou de perigoso – alertou Carlisle a Emmet e a Jasper – contenham-se.

De repente a porta se abre com tudo; três sujeitos, dois altos e um mais baixo entram; o homem mais baixo trás em uma das mãos um revólver calibre trinta e oito nas mãos.

- Muito bem, todo mundo com as mãos para cima! – grita o sujeito baixo de modo nervoso – agora!

Cleveland levanta as mãos rapidamente. Os demais olham de Cleveland para o homem de modo impassível.

- Não ouviram não? – disse outro homem, mais alto – todos de mão para cima. É um assalto!

Todos com exceção de Jasper e Emmet imitam o gesto de Cleveland. O homem vai até eles brandindo a arma em direção aos mesmos de modo ameaçador.

- Vocês querem levar uma bala na cara é?

Jasper e Emmet olham de maneira quase suplicante para Carlisle, que por sua vez, os olha de maneira severa. Por fim, a contragosto, levantam as mãos.

- Muito bem, só viemos pelo dinheiro – disse o mais baixo ainda de maneira alta e autoritária – portanto nada de gracinhas, ouviram? – Emmet nessa hora rosnou.

- Como vieram até aqui? – pergunta Carlisle seco – como souberam de nós?

- Não interessa – disse o homem brandindo a arma em frente a Carlisle novamente nervoso – apenas soubemos.

O terceiro homem que se mantivera calado até então avalia a casa com cobiça.

- Max e eu iremos vasculhar a casa – disse o homem por fim – você fica com eles aí Sam.

- Pode deixar Jack! – disse o homem sorrindo – ninguém vai a lugar algum.

Os dois homens desapareceram corredor acima, enquanto os Cullen os olharam de modo desalentado.

- Não se preocupem – disse Alice aos demais – não vejo nenhum deles levando nada do que está aqui.

Emmet pareceu aliviado.

O alívio durou pouco, entretanto. Cleveland havia ido para perto do mais baixo, que estava de posse da arma.

- O que ele vai fazer? – perguntou Edward aos demais tão perplexos quanto ele.

- Por que? – perguntou Emmet? – Não consegue ler a mente dele?

- Não – responde Edward; todos olham para ele.

- Alice? – pergunta Carlisle.

- Nada – responde simplesmente Alice.

- Com licença – disse Cleveland ao mais baixo.

- O que? – disse o homem enfiando o revolver perto do rosto de Cleveland, o suficiente para deixa-lo preocupado; o homem novamente estava nervoso.

- Será que posso ir ao banheiro? O ar da montanha me deixa com problemas de incontinência.

- Como é que é? – o homem pareceu ficar sem ação, abaixando a arma de repente.

- O ar da montanha – disse Cleveland sussurrando em tom de confidência – me deixa com problemas de bexiga.

- Vá para trás agora! – disse o homem agora quase enfiando o trinta e oito no rosto de Cleveland, fazendo ir parar quase atrás de Emmet que rosnou novamente.

- Ou eu posso esperar aqui, obrigado – disse Cleveland falando por detrás de Emmet.

- Isso aqui é um assalto! – disse o homem baixo gesticulando com a arma, obviamente cada vez mais nervoso – será que ninguém pode demonstrar um pouco de respeito?

- Ah, eu respeito sim – disse Cleveland saindo detrás de Emmet novamente e indo parar ao seu lado – eu só queria ir ao banheiro sabe. Tenho problemas quando estou nervoso sabe?

- Não era o ar da montanha? – pergunta o homem desconfiado.

- O ar da montanha e o nervoso – admitiu Cleveland um pouco constrangido.

- Que droga – rosnou o homem baixo – antigamente as pessoas ficavam quietas, aterrorizadas quando se assaltava alguém; agora querem ir ao banheiro, como se fosse um evento social.

- Bem, se serve de consolo também estou aterrorizado; mas como dar um ar digno ao seu roubo se eu tiver um acidente?

O homem pareceu ponderar sobre o argumento de Cleveland; os Cullen encontravam-se atônitos perante a situação.

- Está bem – disse o homem suspirando melancolicamente – ei, Max, venha aqui embaixo um minuto! Max!

Um dos dois homens apareceu junto a escada.

- O que foi? – disse ele de modo desconfiado.

- Venha cá um minuto!

- O que houve? – disse ele já embaixo.

- Leve esse aí ao banheiro, ele está precisando ir – disse o homem apontando a arma para Cleveland.

- Como é? – disse o mais alto perplexo.

- Você ouviu – disse o baixo de maneira constrangida – leve ele ao banheiro; senão é capaz do cara não ser capaz de se segurar e como teremos um fim de respeito ao nosso assalto? Não quero ser motivo de piada entre os outros ladrões.

O homem alto piscou estupidamente para Cleveland e para o homem baixo, tentando absorver o que este lhe falara.

- Não está falando sério! – disse ele por fim.

- É claro que estou – disse o homem baixo zangado – e chega de discussão! Eu quero sair logo daqui! Então vamos logo com isso!

- Mas!

- Mas nada animal! Quer ir logo? – disse o mais baixo gesticulando com a arma novamente. O mais alto pegou Cleveland pelo braço e saiu resmungando.

- Ei valeu meu chapa – disse Cleveland batendo de leve no ombro do mais baixo – fico te devendo uma.

- Só não demore! – falou o homem baixo zangado.

- Falou chefe! – respondeu Cleveland.

- Era só que me faltava! – disse o homem baixo desalentado; abaixa a cabeça e de olhos fechados, começa a massagear as têmporas como se estivesse com dor.

- Devia ter escutado minha mãe e ter feito outra coisa da vida – abre os olhos e gesticula com a arma em direção a Carlisle.

- Você aí!

- Sim? – responde Carlisle impassível.

- O que você da vida? – continua o homem baixo olhando agora para casa.

- Sou médico – responde Carlisle ainda impassível.

- Devia então ter sido médico – observa o baixinho ainda admirado com a mansão dos Cullen – deu certo para você sem dúvida!

- Sou médico porque gosto de ajudar as pessoas não pelo dinheiro – responde Carlisle austeramente.

- É mesmo? – disse o baixinho esboçando um sorriso irônico – vocês ricaços são engraçados; todos dizem o mesmo quando se tem dinheiro sobrando. Então obviamente não vai ficar chateado por estar dividindo com a gente não é mesmo doutor humanitário?

Carlisle ignora o comentário e permanece em silêncio; desta vez Jasper e Edward rosnam juntamente com Emmet em direção ao bandido.

O baixinho aponta novamente a arma em direção aos Cullen.

- Mas que demora a desses dois! Ei Max! Qual é? Estão namorando aí no banheiro é?

- Cale a boca Sam – rosnou o alto trazendo Cleveland pelo braço – você é que me fez de babá! Eu não pedi nada disso!

- Depois te dou um bônus! Agora vá ajudar o Jack!

O alto saiu resmungando novamente. O mais baixo o acompanha com olhar até ele desaparecer de vista. Depois volta-se em direção aos demais e se fixa em Cleveland, avaliando-o com olhar por alguns minutos.

- Você aí – disse ele por fim brandindo a arma para o outro – de onde você é?

- Nova York! Por que?

- Por que parece que te conheço de algum lugar – disse ele ainda fixado em estudar o rosto de Cleveland – de que parte de Nova York?

- Do Village! Greenwich.

- Um artista hein?

- Bailarino. E você?

- Eu não! Está me estranhando?

- Não – continua Cleveland de modo paciente – de onde você é?

- E para que quer saber? – pergunta o homem desconfiado novamente.

- Por nada – responde Cleveland tranquilamente – somente por curiosidade; afinal de contas você me perguntou o mesmo.

- Mas eu estou com arma, eu sou o bandido – disse ele de modo indignado – então eu posso perguntar o que eu quiser; você não!

- E por que não?

- Por que você é refém ora essa! – responde o baixinho ainda indignado – não conhece as regras de um assalto? Reféns nunca perguntam somente obedecem!

- E desde quando existe regra para assalto? – pergunta Cleveland franzindo a testa.

- Todo mundo sabe disso!

- Só se for todo mundo que já foi roubado.

- Vai me dizer que nunca foi roubado antes!

- Não; pelo menos não a mão armada – responde Cleveland tranqüilo.

- E você se diz um nova iorquino? – ironiza o homem sorrindo; de repente, porém seu sorriso morre.

- Eu sei de onde te conheço. Você tem um estúdio de dança no Village, não tem?

- Tinha. Não mais – responde Cleveland contido de repente.

- Eu e meus camaradas tentamos entrar lá algumas vezes – continuou o homem – era um estúdio em cima de um café ... como era o nome? – pergunta o mesmo estalando os dedos tentando se lembrar.

- Café Javali Azul.

- Isso, Javali Azul! – exclama o homem momentaneamente satisfeito; logo porém ele olha para Cleveland horrorizado – Ah Meu Deus!

- O que foi? – pergunta Cleveland agora sobressaltado.

- Você! Eu não acredito! Até aqui?

Os Cullen ficam imediatamente alarmados saindo rapidamente da perplexidade em que se encontravam até então ao acompanhar a conversa de Cleveland com o bandido.

- Do que você está falando?

- Não se faça de desentendido; agora lembrei de você! – ele sacou a arma novamente em direção a Cleveland – aquela sua mulher maluca, ela é detetive! Ela que nos prendeu todas as vezes que entramos no seu estúdio.

- Que mulher maluca?

- Não se faça de desentendido! – o homem estava zangado e nervoso novamente – aquela baixinha pentelha, nos deu uma surra e nos prendeu várias vezes; ela tem um escritório perto do seu. E você estava lá! Com ela! Sem barba e sem esse cabelo todo! Onde ela está?

- Ela? Ela quem?

- Sua mulher ora!

- Hanna?

- É! Onde ela está? – disse o homem apavorado de repente, olhando para todos os lados – onde?

- E porque você acha que ela estaria aqui?

- Vai me dizer então que é mera coincidência que você esteja aqui? Justamente onde viemos roubar?

- É – respondeu Cleveland ainda tranqüilo – vim aqui de passagem, visitando a filha de uma amiga minha. Isso é crime? Você é o entendido.

O homem franze a testa.

- Quem? – pergunta ele estreitando os olhos em direção a família Cullen.

- Isabella – disse Cleveland apontando em direção a Bella, que confirma com a cabeça – então como vê é uma visita social.

O homem baixo, porém, não se convence. Mais uma vez começa a olhar para os lados, nervoso. E aparentando estar com medo.

- Estou com um mal pressentimento! Ei, Max, Jack, venham até aqui!

Os dois homens mais altos reaparecem no alto da escada.

- O que foi agora Sam? – pergunta Max irritado.

- Vamos embora daqui! Agora!

- Por que? – pergunta Jack já descendo a escada, seguido de Mas, a contragosto – nós mal começamos!

Sam aponta para Cleveland.

- Vocês não o reconhecem?

Jack e Max encaram Cleveland com curiosidade.

- E deveríamos? – pergunta Jack confuso.

- É aquele sujeito – continua Sam nervoso- aquele que tentamos invadir o estúdio de dança dele, algumas vezes lá em Nova York. Em cima daquele café ...

- O Javali Azul – completa Cleveland.

O rosto de um deles, o de Jack se ilumina!

- Sim! – ele estala os dedos – você é Cleveland! Cleveland Connors Cassidy! Vi seu último musical! Eu roubei alguns ingressos de seu estúdio da última vez que fomos lá para revender; mas fiquei com um para ver seu show, muito bom!

- Obrigado – responde Cleveland ainda de braços para cima, em duvida se achava aquilo bom ou não.

- Como você fez aquele passo? O passo doublé?

- Isso está realmente acontecendo? – pergunta Rosalie incrédula aos demais num tom que somente eles escutaram?

- Parece que sim – responde Jasper no mesmo tom.

- Conhece dança? – pergunta Cleveland surpreso; definitivamente gostava daquilo.

- Eu dançava quando criança – disse Jack meio envergonhado – é um exercício muito bom para fortalecer os músculos sabia?

- É mesmo? – Sam interessou-se de repente – estou mesmo precisando de um pouco de força nas pernas.

- Querem parar com esse papo de bonecas? - interrompe Max zangado. Isso está virando uma piada! – virou-se para Sam – porque nos chamou aqui afinal? Para falar de dança?

- Claro que não – Sam responde; voltara sua concentração ao assalto novamente – aquela baixinha maluca que nos prendeu várias vezes, a detetive que é amiga do tenente. É mulher dele.

- Quem? – pergunta Jack confuso.

- Aquela que nos bateu com o taco de baseball – disse Sam irritado por estar lembrando essa vergonha.

- Sei; e?

- Será que só eu penso por aqui? Nós estamos roubando a casa, damos de cara com esse cara e a mulher dele é detetive particular! Tá na cara que eles estão nos seguindo novamente!

Jack e Max arregalam os olhos para Cleveland.

- Meus Deus; tem razão; vamos cair fora daqui!

- Desculpem – diz uma voz potente – todos os três olharam para o dono da voz; era Emmet.

- Vocês três vão embora por causa de uma mulher só? – continua Emmet incrédulo.

- Você não conhece, ela cara – diz Sam com a arma em punho – ela é um perigo público; principalmente com um taco de baseball; Max e Jack estremecem.

- Ei – protesta Cleveland indignado – é da minha mulher que estão falando!

- Quieto! – diz Sam apontando a arma novamente para Cleveland – você ainda não disse onde ela está!

- É melhor dizer – diz Max ameaçando ir em direção a Cleveland – ou vamos arrancar a força!

- Já disse ao seu amigo aí – observa Cleveland abaixando os braços e apontando para Sam; nesse momento Sam manda Cleveland levantar os braços novamente, no que é obedecido com uma careta – que estava de passagem para Seatle e vim visitar a filha de uma amiga, Bella – aponta para Bella que novamente só confirma com a cabeça.

Os três se olham. Sam é primeiro a falar novamente.

- Pois eu não acredito! E eu digo para irmos embora! Jack, Max, coloquem as coisas lá na garagem e vamos nos mandar para bem longe daqui! De preferência para o México!

- Eu acho – disse Max pegando Cleveland pelo colarinho da camiseta – que devemos ficar aqui e dar uma prensa nele! Sam e Jack dão de ombros e se mandam para cima. Max sorri.

- Já vi que o serviço sujo vai ficar comigo – disse ele prensando Cleveland contra a parede.

- Fique a vontade – disse Cleveland – não quebrando minhas pernas está ótimo.

- Solte-o! – disse Bella.

- Então venha e me faça soltar boneca – disse Max jogando um beijo de longe em direção a Bella. Edward olhou-o encolerizado.

- Vou mata-lo – disse Edward entredentes.

- Não Edward – Carlisle pegando-o pelo braço – contenha-se.

- Babaca! – disse Max olhando com desprezo para Edward – depois eu acerto as contas contigo.

- Então venha! – agora Emmet que falava; estava confiante.

- Pare Emmet! Edward! Agora! – disse Carlisle autoritário.

Edward e Emmet ficaram calados. Max sorri mais uma vez.

- Isso mesmo – disse Max sorrindo ainda – escutem o doutorzinho e fiquem bonitinhos aí!

- Faça o que tenha que fazer e vá embora de nossa casa – continuou Carlisle.

Max bufou com desprezo para Carlisle.

- Vocês pensam que podem mandar em todo mundo só porque tem dinheiro sobrando! Mas em mim não manda não! – se vira para Cleveland.

- Então bailarino, pela última vez! Aquela peste está contigo aqui ou não? Onde ela está?

- Quem eu? Aqui! – disse uma voz feminina de repente.

- Mas quem disse ... ah! – neste momento o homem é golpeado nas pernas por algo pesado e cai de quatro no chão, revelando uma moça baixinha, de formas arredondadas, de cabelos escuros que caíam até os ombros, com um taco de baseball nas mãos; estava de gatinhas por detrás dele.

Neste momento o que sucedeu-se foi digno de uma comédia de erros; o homem caiu em cima de Cleveland que o empurra e pega a arma do chão, atirando para todos os lados agora de joelhos. Neste momento a mulher joga-se novamente no chão enquanto que o ladrão começa a correr de gatinhas pelo chão.

Os Cullen assistem a cena, perplexos, sem se esquivar dos tiros, quase cômica e porque, não, ridícula; a mulher começa a perseguir o sujeito, também de gatinhas; e Cleveland sem ver o que estava fazendo se joga sobre ela prendendo suas pernas fazendo com que ela caísse novamente, perdendo o sujeito que continuava a correr de quatro pela sala tentando se levantar.

- Sou eu, seu tolo, Hanna! – disse ela se livrando dele com impaciência – jogue essa droga de arma fora e atrás dele!

- Ah, Meu Deus Hanna, tudo bem? – disse Cleveland tentando ajuda-la a se levantar. Ela se livra dele.

- Não perca seu tempo comigo Cleveland! Ah, deixa comigo! – disse ela já atrás do sujeito novamente.

- Não Hanna! – Cleveland a puxa para trás e se joga em cima do sujeito que tentava se levantar apavorado. Os dois caem no chão novamente e Hanna pega a arma que Cleveland jogara no chão.

- Muito bem meliante, renda-se agora! – disse Hanna enquanto os dois rolavam no chão.

- E não bata no meu marido enquanto falo com você seu cretino – disse ela brandindo a arma em direção ao homem enquanto este socava Cleveland.

- Faça alguma coisa! – implorou Cleveland tentando se livrar do homem.

Os Cullen ainda se encontravam perplexos diante da situação sem saber exatamente como reagir aquilo.

- Estou tentando! – disse Hanna impaciente – se vocês não se mexessem tanto!

Hanna olha para aos lados até finalmente notar os Cullen parados ao canto da sala.

- Ei, vocês! São os Cullen não?

- Sim – responde Carlisle mais uma vez tomando a frente.

- Vocês podem me ajudar aqui? – pergunta Hanna olhando para Jasper e Emmet.

Ambos, sem esperar a resposta de Carlisle, se postam ao lado de Hanna em poucos segundos. Hanna não estranhou a rapidez.

Mas rápido ainda separaram os dois homens.

- Muito bem rapazes! – exclama Hanna – pode deixar ele ali – disse a Emmet que sem discutir joga o homem no chão, no canto esquerdo da sala. O homem geme, mas não ousa se mexer após ver Emmet em pé ao seu lado.

- Seu esposo não parece muito bem – observa Jasper arrastando Cleveland pelos braços em direção a Hanna.

- Tudo bem com você Cleve?

- Não! – gemeu Cleveland – estou vendo tudo duplo.

Chocalha a cabeça duas vezes.

- Estou me sentindo um pouco tonto também – continua.

- Então você está normal – responde Hanna sem pestagenar; Cleveland faz uma careta.

- E você Hanna? – pergunta por fim.

- Estou bem. pode deixa-lo no sofá – disse a Jasper que a olha curiosamente, mas obedece sem discutir.

- Sra. Cassady? – pergunta Esme se aproximando com cautela – a esposa de Cleveland?

- Isso mesmo – responde Hanna – mas eu acho que depois de tudo isso, podemos deixar as formalidades de lado.

- Onde estão os outros dois? – pergunta Edward a ela.

- Devidamente embrulhados em um de seus quartos de hóspedes, eu acho. Estão para viagem. Estavam com várias de suas coisas; que não eram poucas diga-se de passagem.

Emmet sorriu.

- Vai se admirar ainda mais quando conhecer o resto da casa de perto Sra. Cassidy.

- Hanna.

- Hanna. Que entrada hein? – disse Emmet dando-lhe uma piscadela.

- Vai se admirar ainda mais quando me conhecer de perto, Sr. Cullen – retruca Hanna retribuindo a piscada para Emmet; este ergueu as sobrancelhas, a princípio surpreso, e depois riu.

- Gostei da guria – declarou por fim ainda rindo.

- Querem parar de tagarelar e me ajudar aqui? – resmungou Cleveland arriado no sofá.

- Eu realmente não me sinto bem. E estou vendo tudo escuro! – acrescentou Cleveland de modo dramático.

- Ajuda se você abrir os olhos Cleveland – disse Hanna ceticamente.

- Oh – disse Cleveland rapidamente – é mesmo!

Todos deram uma gargalhada; Cleveland fez uma careta.

- Vou pegar minha maleta Cleveland – disse Carlisle ainda rindo – vou dar uma olhada em sua cabeça.

- Obrigado doutor – disse Cleveland já deitando – acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo, sabe – continuou ele já a vontade no sofá; Hanna balança a cabeça em negativa.

- Preciso conversar com vocês, se não se importa, mas não aqui – disse Hanna a Carlisle em voz baixa antes que esse saísse da sala.

- Vou pedir a Jasper e Emmet que coloquem os outros dois homens aqui e depois de observar seu esposo, poderemos conversar em minha sala reservadamente – disse Carlisle já sabendo do que Hanna queria conversar.

- Jasper! Emmet! Tirem os outros dois do quarto de cima e coloquem-nos aqui na sala junto com seu comparsa – disse Carlisle saindo da sala.

Ambos subiram as escadas com agilidade.

- Então você é a Isabella Swan Cullen? Cleveland me fala muito sobre você. Sua mãe também.

- Este é meu esposo Edward – responde Bella com um sorriso.

- Prazer em conhecer os dois. Você me parece diferente das fotos que sua mãe e seu padrasto nos mostraram em Nova York – observa Hanna tranqüila; Edward e Bella se olham rapidamente.

- Bem dizem que o casamento faz milagres – responde Bella sorrindo novamente.

- No seu caso operou uma verdadeira revolução – continuou Hanna ainda impassível – mas pelo menos o seu foi para melhor; no meu caso minha mudança foi nos quadris; para os lados.

Os dois erguem as sobrancelhas ante o comentário de Hanna.

Nesse momento Jasper e Emmet entram com os outros dois homens bem amarrados e os jogam no chão junto ao outro.

- Estão bem amarrados mesmo – observa Jasper a Hanna – onde aprendeu a fazer esse tipo de nó?

- Com os escoteiros mirins do Central Park – responde Hanna observando Carlisle voltar a sala com sua maleta – alguém tinha que impedir que as pessoas fugissem antes de comprar os biscoitos das crianças.

- É mesmo? – pergunta Emmet sorrindo – você que fazia o trabalho sujo, então?

- Era para a caridade, sabe como é – Hanna balança a cabeça novamente; Emmet ri.

- Vamos ver como está sua cabeça – Carlisle se abaixa ao lado de Cleveland.

- Ai! – disse Cleveland quando Carlisle toca-o na têmpora direita.

- Não é nada muito grave, pelo o que eu pude notar. Precisa permanecer de repouso por algumas horas, somente.

Carlisle abre sua maleta e tira um comprimido.

- Isso deve ajudar – continua Carlisle.

- Ei, Cleve, pode ficar de olho neles por alguns minutos enquanto descansa? – Hanna se vira para Carlisle.

- Ele consegue?

- Eu ministrei algo para aliviar a dor somente; não terá sonolência se é isso o que a preocupa.

- Ótimo. Doutor? Podemos conversar agora?

- Aonde vocês vão? – pergunta Cleveland desconfiado.

- meu cliente os representava comercialmente, então teoricamente são meus clientes também; preciso conversar com eles em particular Cleveland.

- Certo. Mas não demorem.

- Fique bem aí tá legal? – Hanna se abaixa e dá um rápido beijo em Cleveland.

- Não se preocupe amor – disse Cleveland sentando-se – estão bem amarrados, não é?

- Claro – Hanna vira-se para Carlisle.

- Seu escritório?

- Por aqui. Não se incomoda que minha família participe de nossa reunião, não é?

Hanna observa o grande grupo atrás de sua pessoa; deu de ombros.

- Se é o que quer, para mim tudo bem.

- Ótimo; por aqui Sra. Cassidy.

Todos se dirigiram ao escritório particular de Carlisle. Hanna olha admirada, observando cada detalhe do aposento. Os demais permanecem em silêncio.

- Bem – começa Hanna sentindo-se pouco a vontade- vocês sabem por que estou aqui não é? J. Jenks me contratou para recuperar seus segredos profissionais; seus segredos, se é que me entendem.

Todos continuam em silêncio.

- É uma lista bem interessante essa – continuou Hanna impassível – J.J, mantinha um dossiê bem completo sobre seus clientes; quanto cada um gastava, que tipo de "favor" prestava ao mesmo, tudo especificado. É algo que a polícia morreria para ter; por isso eu acho que seu não é muito inteligente para deixar informações desse tipo sobre tanta gente importante e poderosa largadas assim em um laptop. Vocês deviam procurar outro "prestador de serviços", em minha opinião. Porque, adivinhem só, vocês estavam no topo da lista; contribuindo com enormes somas de dinheiro. Mas isso não é novidade para vocês, imagino; a menos que seja outra pessoa comprando as mercadorias e botando na conta de vocês. Nesse caso eu sugiro um reembolso.

- E você nisso? – Jasper quebra o silêncio tenso.

- Eu nada – responde Hanna – meu dever aqui é achar e devolver essas informações ao meu cliente e proteger a identidade dos clientes dele também.

Hanna tira detrás da escrivaninha de Carlisle, uma maleta grande, de aço prateada.

- Aqui estão as informações que J.J. quer de volta – disse Hanna abrindo a maleta e tirando outra menor, onde estava o laptop.

- E aqui – ela bate de leve em um monte de folhas cuidadosamente dobradas – está o dossiê de vocês.

- Como conseguiu isso tão depressa? – pergunta Alice curiosa.

- Isso é segredo meu – ela responde com um meio sorriso.

- O que quer de nós? – pergunta Jasper desconfiado.

- Eu pessoalmente nada – ela tira da pasta as folhas dobradas – mas fico me perguntando que tipo de negócio uma respeitável família do interior como vocês teriam com um tipo como J.J.

Ninguém respondeu.

- Mas – continuou Hanna – eu posso conviver com essa dúvida; por isso aqui está; estou lhes dando o dossiê sobre vocês.

Os Cullen a observaram, parados, absorvendo a informação.

- Você está nos oferecendo o dossiê de para nós? Por quê? – pergunta Edward por fim.

- Vocês querem realmente que continuem com informações assim em mãos para que outro ladrão o roube novamente e os tenham nas mãos? Ou mesmo ? Confiam tanto nele assim? Vocês não são ingênuos a esse ponto! Não podem ser!

- Mas por que você se importa com isso? – Jasper pergunta bruscamente.

- Bem – responde Hanna – Renné lhes tem em alta conta, assim como o chefe de polícia Swan também lhes devota um grande respeito e admiração – ela sorri quando repara na expressão do rosto deles – eu sou detetive particular não se esqueçam; aliás, apesar das pessoas em geral acharem vocês um tanto excêntricas, todos, possuem uma certa, digamos reverência por vocês; vocês querem estragar isso, pondo tudo a perder, por causa de algumas folhas de papéis? Eu entendo comportamentos que outros vêem como escusos ou repreensíveis, porque lido com isso dia a dia; mas a maioria das pessoas não.

- Mas ainda não entendo o por que – continuou mais uma vez Jasper.

- Não há um porque! – retruca Hanna impaciente - Como eu disse Rénne gosta muito de vocês, confia inteiramente em vocês; ela contou isso para Cleveland então ele agora acha o mesmo de vocês. Como posso competir com isso? Cleveland é tão sensível, acredita nas pessoas tão facilmente. Além disso, não acho que Bella esteja correndo perigo algum com vocês, vocês parecem legais – olha para Bella.

- Você sabe o que quer e sabe se cuidar muito bem – Bella acena afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Então fiquem com isso, porque vocês devem ter seus motivos, que não me interessam e que cada um enterre seus esqueletos onde bem entendem.

Ela estende as folhas em direção a Carlisle que por fim as pega cautelosamente.

- Agradeço por toda minha família pelo que está fazendo por nós – disse por fim Carlisle.

- Mas isso não a prejudicará com ? – pergunta Edward – afinal ele a pagou para ter todas as informações de volta.

- Bem ele me pagou metade adiantado – explica Hanna – ele que desconte da minha outra metade se quiser. Agora vamos; tenho ainda que entregá-los a polícia e comunicar meu relativo sucesso a .

- Comunicar a polícia? – pergunta Jasper – e se eles nos comprometerem? – todos, com exceção de Alice olham para ele com censura.

- Não vai acontecer – disse Hanna tranquilamente – vou fazer eles esquecerem de vocês.

- Como? – pergunta Jasper confuso.

- Hipnotizando-os é claro.

- Hipnotizando-os? – perguntam os Cullen ao mesmo tempo.

- É – disse Hanna.

- Isso vai dar certo mesmo? – pergunta Jasper descrente.

- Mas como você faz perguntas! – responde Hanna impaciente novamente – é claro que vai dar certo! Quando eu preciso que alguém esqueça certos detalhes de meus clientes eu sempre uso esse recurso; e nunca me falhou antes. Aprendi esse truque com um dos tios de Cleveland, Clifford, que é mágico profissional.

- É mesmo? – pergunta Alice curiosa? – alguém que conheçamos?

- Acho que não; ele faz pequenas apresentações pelo país, com os irmãos, eles não são muito famosos. Eles se chamam os Herdeiros Cassidy.

- Um dos Herdeiros de Cassidy? – Carlisle pergunta de modo brusco.

- Herdeiros Cassidy – corrigi Hanna – você os conhecem? Clifford, Liam e Kelvin Cassidy?

- Não – responde Carlisle laconicamente – todos o olham curiosamente; inclusive Hanna.

- Bem, vamos lá então – disse Hanna por fim vamos acabar com essa noite desastrosa.

- Divertida isso sim – acrescenta Emmet.

- Divertida? – pergunta Hanna cética.

- Fazia tempo que não me divertia assim.

- Então devia ir a Nova York; lá sim é um show a parte com todos os neuróticos andando soltos pelas ruas.

Emmet riu.

- E quanto a Cleveland? – pergunta Bella.

- O que tem ele?

- Você deu a entender que ele não sabe de nada ...

- Ah isso! – responde Hanna pensativa – é, ele não sabe de nada mesmo; e é melhor assim acredite! Você sabe como ele é.

- Sei – diz Bella suspirando – ele não conseguiria não se meter e acabaria contando tudo a Renné.

- É isso mesmo; por isso acho melhor deixa-lo fora de tudo isso; vou pedir que ele saía por um instante e que avise J.J. que o serviço está terminado; assim ele não desconfia de nada.

Todos voltaram a sala. Encontraram Cleveland conversando com um dos bandidos.

- O que está fazendo? – pergunta Hanna.

- Conversando claro. Vocês estavam demorando demais – diz Cleveland alegremente.

- Sei – responde Hanna – escute, preciso que você entre em contato com J.J. nesse número – Hanna tira de dentro de seu bolso um papel dobrado e mostra a Cleveland – e diga que o serviço está terminado.

- Isso eu posso fazer – diz Cleveland pegando seu celular.

- Aqui não – diz Hanna impaciente – mas que droga, não na frente deles! – aponta para os três homens amarrados.

- E o que quer que eu faça então? Que eu telefone de uma cabine qualquer lá fora?

- Mas é claro! Nunca viu filmes de detetive? Discrição, regra número da casa. Agora vá lá e telefone!

- O que? – Cleveland se levanta e abre a porta olhando para a escuridão – nesse breu aí fora? Parece perigoso – disse Cleveland fechando a porta rapidamente.

- Deus me ajude com isso – Hanna olha para cima sugestivamente.

- Olha só, foi você quem quis bancar o personagem de Dashiel Hammet; agora vamos lá – diz ela empurrando Cleveland porta afora.

- Mas – diz Cleveland se agarrando a porta com ambas as mãos – está escuro demais lá fora e eu não tenho moedas o suficiente. Espere!

- Vamos lá Cleveland – diz Bella pegando-o pelos ombros, gentilmente, sem esforço – vamos procurar um lugar reservado para telefonarmos.

E carregou Cleveland sem esforço algum antes que este pudesse protestar novamente.

- Você não está com medo não Izzy? – pergunta desconfiado.

- Nessa cidade? – riu Bella – não tem como!

- Se você está dizendo. Puxa como a vida no campo fez bem a você Izzy, você nem mesmo tropeça mais nos próprios pés – observa Cleveland admirado.

Bella resmunga algo. Edward e os outros abaixam a cabeça e sorri.

- Aposto que o chefe de polícia daqui vai gostar de algumas informações que temos para dar sobre vocês – diz Max de repente quebrando o silêncio. Todos se voltam para ele.

- Bem chapa – diz Hanna abaixando-se ao seu lado – desculpe cortar seu entusiasmo mas isso não vai acontecer.

- É mesmo? – ri Max – pois eu não teria tanta certeza assim! Não é mesmo rapazes? Rapazes?

Max olha para os outros dois homens que já se encontravam de olhos fechados. Pareciam em transe.

- O que fez com eles? – pergunta Max de olhos arregalados.

- Nada. Ainda – diz Hanna olhando bem no fundo de seus olhos. De repente começou a falar em voz baixa, pausada e ritmada. Carlisle reconheceu que ela estava falando em latim.

- O que ela está dizendo a eles? – pergunta Jasper a Carlisle.

- Ela sugerindo que eles estavam roubando nossa casa, fazendo-os esquecerem sobre todo o resto, sobre nós, sobre ela e sobre .

Quando terminou de falar, Hanna estalou os dedos fazendo-os acordarem.

- O que aconteceu? – pergunta o mais baixo assustado – onde estamos?

- Na mansão Cullen – diz Hanna tomando a frente – vocês tentaram roubar a casa deles lembram?

- Acho que sim. Não me lembro de muita coisa.

- Bem vocês podem tentar lembrar enquanto esperam a polícia.

Os três gemeram.

- De novo na cadeia – diz o mais baixo desconsolado.

- Porque vocês não procuram outra coisa para fazer? – diz Hanna a eles – vocês não levam jeito para a coisa mesmo.

- Você fala como você nos conhecesse – diz Jack desconfiado.

- Eu estava aqui quando vocês invadiram a casa e fizeram esse fiasco todo.

- Foi tão ruim assim? – pergunta o mais baixo novamente.

- De uma escala de dez a zero? Menos 1 com certeza!

- E como pode saber? – pergunta Max aborrecido - Por acaso é alguma profissional é?

- Sou de Nova York – responde Hanna – se há alguma coisa que eu entendo é ser roubada.

- Somos de Nova York também – observa Jack – é mesmo uma coincidência.

- Talvez seja porque nós minhocas da grande maçã gostemos de pastar em outros terrenos. Agora eu sugiro que fechem os olhos e descansem um pouco enquanto o chefe de polícia Swan venha aqui e recolha vocês.

Imediatamente os homens entraram em transe novamente.

- Muito bom! – Edward exclama admirado – eles não parecem lembrar de nada mesmo.

- Não disse? – diz Hanna sentando-se no sofá - Já chamaram o chefe Swan?

- Acabei de fazer isso; ele está a caminho.

- Ótimo; assim encerro mais um caso. Meu último; pelo menos por enquanto.

- Por que Hanna? – pergunta Alice.

- Bem, eu prometi a Cleveland que resolveria esse caso e depois tiraria umas férias. Estávamos indo para Seatle quando Cleveland resolveu dar uma parada por aqui para visitar Bella e vocês. Renné nos disse que Forks ficava perto de Seatle.

- Estavam indo para Seatle por causa de ? – pergunta Jasper.

- Na verdade não; foi uma coisa que apareceu no caminho e que veio a calhar; Cleveland estava vindo para visitar alguns parentes e eu resolvi acompanhá-lo.

- Os tios de Cleveland? – pergunta Carlisle de modo casual.

- Isso mesmo; Clifford, Liam e Kelvin nos esperam por lá para passarmos alguns dias com eles antes de voltarmos para Nova York.

- Como soube de você? – pergunta Jasper novamente.

- Lá vem você com suas perguntas novamente – suspira Hanna.

- Um amigo meu que é detetive particular nestas redondezas me disse que havia um sujeito em Seatle que havia sido roubado e que ele precisava de alguém de fora porque precisava de sigilo absoluto sobre o caso. E como eu estava vindo para cá; satisfeito? Ou quer o nome do meu contato também?

- Não quis aborrece-la com minhas perguntas, desculpe – responde Jasper encolhendo os ombros.

- Não me aborreceu; mas você me parece meio desconfiado demais com as pessoas; já pensou em fazer terapia?

Jasper levanta as sobrancelhas surpreso; os demais abaixam a cabeça com um sorriso, com exceção de Emmet que ri.

- Não sou desconfiado – retruca Jasper austero – sou cauteloso. Afinal de contas, vocês são dois estranhos que batem a nossa porta a noite e ainda por cima em nome de , nosso "prestador de serviços" como você mesmo denominou-o.

- Jasper! – chama Alice.

- Sei – diz Hanna estreitando os olhos – tem razão você não é desconfiado; você é paranóico mesmo.

- Desculpe como disse? – pergunta Jasper olhando para Hanna sem acreditar no que ela lhe falara; ele paranóico?

Todos, mesmo Alice tiveram que rir da expressão incrédula de Jasper.

- Mas se não quiser aceitar isso tudo bem – continua Hanna com um gesto conciliador – vamos continuar com o "desconfiado"; mas lembre-se – ela se levanta e bate amigavelmente no ombro de Jasper - o primeiro passo para a cura é admitir, irmão.

Jasper ainda a olha perplexo. Os demais riem novamente.

- Parece que ela acertou em cheio não é mesmo irmão? – pergunta Emmet rindo.

- Cale a boca Emmet – diz Alice, mas mesmo ela está apertando os lábios para não rir.

- Eu – começa Jasper, mas ele próprio estava estupefato demais para encontrar as palavras certas.

- Ei, me desculpe chapa – diz Hanna tentando encerrar o assunto – afinal de contas não é da minha conta. Mas sabe, eu mesma sou neurótica, então sei do que estou falando.

- Eu não sou paranóico – retruca Jasper por fim – ou neurótico, ou seja lá como você quiser denominar.

- Ah! Certo – responde Hanna.

- É sério – continua Jasper.

- Você parece desconfortável – Hanna o encara – isso o está incomodando não é?

- Não – responde Jasper sobressaltado. Mas ele estava.

- Ah sem essa! Sem ofensa chefe, mas, você está aí todo controlado, mas aposto que está fervendo por dentro. Todo desconfiado é um controlador por natureza; sei por experiência própria. Acredite.

- Meu Deus ela é clarividente – diz Emmet admirado.

- Cale a boca Emmet – todos dizem ao mesmo tempo.

- De novo? – mas Emmet fica quieto.

- Eu não sou controlador tampouco – retruca Jasper.

Hanna levanta três dedos para Jasper.

- Com essa são três vezes. Cuidado! Três negativas são perigosas; alguém já acabou mal por causa disso.

- Senhora Cassidy – diz Japser tentando se recompor.

- Sim?

- Já não sei mais o que iria dizer.

- Calma, homem; ei, se serve de alguma coisa, peço desculpas novamente e prometo nunca mais tocar nesse assunto de novo. Palavra de escoteiro – Hanna faz o gesto dos escoteiros nessa hora.

Jasper abre a boca para retrucar, mas neste instante alguém bate na porta.

- Quem é? – pergunta Carlisle; mas sabia, por Edward, que era Charlie Swan quem batia em sua porta.

- É o Chefe Swan doutor – responde a voz de fora – posso entrar? Parece que ouve alguma ocorrência aí, pelo que Edward me disse ao telefone.

- Entre Charlie – responde Carlisle – a porta está aberta.

Quando Charlie entra Hanna estala rapidamente os dedos e os três homens acordam novamente.

Charlie fica parado olhando boquiaberto para os três homens amarrados na sala.

- Jesus Cristo – balbucia Charlie – vocês quem fizeram isso?

- Na verdade Chefe fui eu – diz Hanna dando um passo a frente.

Charlie a encara de forma cômica.

- A senhora? – diz Charlie por fim – sabia que a senhora se expôs em perigo e aos demais fazendo uma coisa dessas, Sra. Cassidy? Por que não chamou a polícia?

- Não com os três patetas aqui – diz Hanna apontando para os três homens que se encontravam ainda sonolentos – depois como eu disse ao senhor, sou de Nova York; já enfrentei coisa pior.

- Mas mesmo assim – diz Charlie – mesmo em Nova York a polícia de lá não deve gostar de uma coisa dessas.

- Quentin realmente não gosta é verdade; mas desconfio que ele no fundo não se importa quando alguém faz o trabalho dele.

Charlie levanta as sobrancelhas.

- Quentin?

- O Tenente Quentin MacQueen do 23º Departamento de Nova York; de vez em quando eu trabalho com ele.

- Uma civil? – estranhou Charlie – as coisas são realmente diferentes na cidade grande. Aqui uma coisa dessas nunca aconteceria.

- Sou uma civil altamente treinada e perigosa – retruca Hanna; Charlie avalia seu tamanho, pensando se levaria aquilo a sério ou não.

- Eu tive aulas na D.P. de defesa pessoal e treinamento de tiro – continuou Hanna.

- Sei – responde Charlie desconfiado; olha para os três – eles não me parecem bem; o que aconteceu com eles?

- Ela surrou os três com um taco de baseball – respondeu Emmet.

Charlie arregala os olhos novamente e olha Hanna boquiaberto; os Cullen apertam os lábios para reprimir o riso.

- Você não fez isso! – responde Charlie alarmado.

- Não foi bem uma surra, apenas algumas tacadas – responde Hanna tranqüila.

- Meu Deus – diz Charlie colocando ambas as mãos na cabeça; agora estava horrorizado.

- Não esquente Chefe Swan, prometo que não faço mais isso; até porque o que tinha para fazer aqui acabou.

- Olha dona, é bom mesmo não fazer mais isso – diz Charlie – mesmo com treinamento e sei lá mais o que, da próxima chame a policia, ou seja, eu.

- Não acredito que tenha uma próxima vez, mas valeu pela dica policial Swan.

- Onde está Bella? – pergunta Charlie de repente.

- Deu uma saída com meu marido Cleveland.

- A uma hora dessas? – pergunta Charlie franzindo a testa, desconfiado – e o que ela foi fazer a essa hora com esse tal de Cleveland?

- Cleveland estava precisando tomar um ar porque estava muito nervoso e Bella levou-o para dar uma volta.

- Mas é perigoso – teimou Charlie – mesmo aqui em Forks andar uma hora dessas para dar uma volta não é bom.

- Não se preocupe Charlie – interveio Edward – eles não foram para muito longe daqui e Bella está com seu celular.

- Ah bom, mas mesmo assim ... desculpe Edward, mas apesar de casada ainda sou pai dela.

- Sem problemas – responde Edward com um sorriso.

- Bem Chefe, vai despacha-los essa noite a Nova York? Quentin deve estar esperando pelos três.

- Nem quero saber como você sabe disso – responde Charlie suspirando – mas, não, hoje eles vão passar a noite aqui mesmo em Forks. Estava pensando em manda-los para seu amigo pela manhã. Como entro em contato com ele?

- Nesse telefone aqui – diz Hanna passando um papel para ele – Tenente Quentin McQueen.

- Mas agora me dei conta, como você sabe que eles são de Nova York? – pergunta Charlie desconfiado.

- Quer mesmo saber Chefe Swan?

- Não. Vou deixar passar dessa vez, já que veio visitar minha filha e sua família. Mas veja lá hein?

- Pode deixar Chefe. E mande meus cumprimentos ao Tenente McQueen. Ou prefere que eu deixe um cartão pendurado neles?

Charlie abre a boca para retrucar, mas não consegue em pensar em nenhuma resposta adequada para dizer a Hanna. Limita-se a então a apenas a balançar a cabeça. Hanna sorri.

- Boa noite Sra. Cassidy, mande meus cumprimentos ao Sr. Cassidy – diz Charlie levando os três para fora – Boa noite doutor, senhora.

- Boa noite Charlie – responde Carlisle.

- Boa noite para você também Edward; diga a minha filha que passei por aqui.

- Eu direi, não se preocupe. Boa noite Charlie.

- Boa noite. Meus cumprimentos aos demais também. Boa noite – e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- As coisas são mesmo diferentes em uma cidade pequena mesmo – diz Hanna sentando-se novamente no sofá – se fosse em Nova York o pessoal do D.P. teria arrombado a porta, e dito "tem o direito de permanecer em silêncio" e o resto vocês já sabem.

- Deve ser preocupante morar em Nova York – observa Alice.

- É sim, de certa maneira – responde Hanna – mas eu gosto. Gosto da agitação da cidade grande. Renné e Phil gostaram muito da cidade também. Phil estava até pensando em talvez arranjar algum trabalho por lá.

- É mesmo? – pergunta Edward – por falar em Renné, de onde ela e Cleveland se conhecem?

- São amigos de anos até onde sei; Cleveland morou um tempo em Phoenix, quando tinha uns dezesseis, dezessete anos e logo travou amizade com Renné. Acho que Bella devia ter uns sete anos, mais ou menos.

- Interessante – observa Edward encarando-a.

- É talvez – retruca Hanna dando de ombros – talvez Bella não lembre mais disso, mas Cleveland chegou a dar algumas aulas de dança para ela; ele tinha um estúdio em Phoenix na época.

- Cleveland ensina dança? – pergunta Edward admirado.

- Ele é bailarino profissional – responde Hanna sorrindo – ele tinha um estúdio de dança no Village e também atua como coreógrafo e as vezes como ator e dançarino na Broadway.

- Nossa que demais! – exclama Alice excitada – dançarino profissional da Broadway!

- Que dupla! – observa Emmet – um dançarino e uma detetive particular.

- Mas aposto que Cleveland deve ter dito que eu era uma caçadora de recompensas – observa Hanna revirando os olhos para cima.

- Foi mesmo – observa Alice – como sabe?

- Ele acha até hoje que casou com Indiana Jones.

Todos riram.

- E vocês pretendem ficar muito tempo em Forks? ou já pretendem ir para Seatle?

- Talvez um dia ou dois; Cleveland quer conhecer a cidade.

- Você não parece muito animada para isso – observa Edward sorrindo.

- Para ser sincera não – diz Hanna – cidades pequenas não tem muito para ver.

- Mas há vários lugares para conhecer em Forks – retruca Alice animada novamente.

- Sei – responde Hanna cética – a rua principal e o clube da Terceira Idade de Forks? Que a julgar pelo que vi hoje, deve ter vários membros.

Todos riem novamente.

- Forks é mais do que isso acredite – Carlisle diz sorrindo.

- Talvez eu esteja exagerando – diz Hanna ainda em dúvida – mas em todos os casos, não sei se poderia passar uma tarde aprendendo a jogar bingo.

- Você não existe mesmo – diz Edward rindo.

- Bem estou cansada; onde será que se meteram esses dois? Com esse tempo todo dava para ir até Seatle e falado com J.J. pessoalmente.

- Vou ver o que está havendo – Edward pega o celular e vai para o canto.

- Estão dando uma volta pela cidade; Cleveland queria conhecer um pouco da cidade. Estão a pé. Daqui a pouco estarão de volta.

- Pelo tempo que estão levando imagino que Cleveland deve ter conhecido a cidade inteira já. Forks não deve ser muito grande.

- Para quem está acostumada com Nova York imagino que não – responde Edward sorrindo.

- Bem vou ter que espera-lo. Importam-se que eu espere aqui?

- Claro que não querida – intervém Esme – fique a vontade.

- Isso mesmo – Alice senta-se perto de Hanna – enquanto você espera, você pode nos dizer como você e Cleveland se conheceram.

- Alice! – chama Esme.

- Tudo bem, eu acho. Quer mesmo saber? – Hanna pergunta a Alice que responde afirmativamente com a cabeça sorrindo.

- Cleveland e eu nos conhecemos desde criança; nós crescemos juntos e freqüentamos o mesmo colégio público. Sempre andávamos juntos, Cleveland, Melvin, irmão mais velho de Cleveland e eu. Depois que Melvin foi embora, quando completou dezesseis anos, caiu na estrada com uma companhia de balé e ficamos algum tempo sem contato. Quando voltou a Nova York, estava casado com Ivana Sloviak, uma bailarina romena que ele havia conhecido em turnê. Ele parecia feliz; se estabeleceram no Village, abriram o estúdio e trabalhavam na Broadway. Quando de repente as coisas deram para trás.

- Por que? O que houve? – pergunta Rosalie curiosa.

- Bem isso é uma coisa pessoal de Cleveland, mas o que posso dizer a respeito é que Ivana acabou se envolvendo com o contador deles; Hunter Crowley.

- O produtor da Broadway? – pergunta Alice. Todos olham para ela.

- Você está bem informada! – observa Hanna – mas na época era apenas o cara da contabilidade. Depois disso Cleveland deixou Nova York novamente, sem destino certo.

- E você? Estava envolvida com alguém nessa época? – insiste Alice.

- Alice! – repreende Esme.

- Bem, na época eu estudava direito na NYU quando fiquei noiva de um rapaz que também havia conhecido no colegial; Moses Cohen. Era um amigo de família também. E também fazia direito.

- Isso é romântico – suspira Alice.

- Infelizmente não muito – retruca Hanna um pouco amarga – pois descobri alguns dias antes do casamento que Moses era gay e que só estava me usando para esconder o homossexualismo de sua família tradicional, importante e recalcada.

- Minha nossa! – exclama Rosalie.

- E logo depois que rompi o noivado com Moses, reencontrei Cleveland novamente no Village, andando perdido por lá. E foi assim que nos casamos; dois cacos humanos, tentando juntar o que sobrou de nós mesmos. Estamos a dois anos juntos, duas pessoas pela metade.

Hanna fecha os olhos por alguns segundos e quando abriu-os novamente reparou que os Cullen a olhavam com certa pena. Sentiu-se incomodada com isso.

- Desculpem, eu não devia ter contado tudo isso a vocês.

- Bobagem querida – Esme ainda estava penalizada – não se preocupe com isso.

- É isso mesmo – juntou Alice.

- Bem – disse Hanna olhando novamente para seu relógio – será que ainda vão demorar muito para chegar?

- Acredito que não – responde Edward – pois Bella disse-me aquela hora que já estava retornando.

- Ah bem, então – Hanna pára por um instante e avalia os Cullen com o olhar.

- Vocês não me parecem daqui – observa ela por fim.

- Nós viajamos muito por ocasião do meu trabalho – responde Carlisle – mudo-me com freqüência, conforme a ocasião de encontrar um trabalho desafiador; meus filhos sempre viajam comigo e com minha esposa, Esme.

- Bem que vi que não; vocês me parecem o tipo de pessoas vividas e viajadas, com certeza, sofisticadas demais para Forks.

- Obrigado – responde Carlisle sorrindo.

- Mas que tipo de emergência desafiadora poderia existir aqui em Forks? – pergunta Hanna incrédula a Carlisle – ataques de guaxinins?

- Bem – responde Carlisle ainda sorrindo mais acentuadamente – também estava a procura de um lugar calmo para dar uma pausa da agitação dos grandes centros. Mas talvez não fiquemos por muito mais tempo aqui em Forks; ainda estamos avaliando a possibilidade de nos mudarmos para outra cidade.

- É mesmo? – pergunta Hanna – e já sabem para onde?

- Ainda estamos ponderando sobre isso.

- Bem seja para onde for, qualquer lugar vai parecer agitado perto de Forks – diz Hanna e depois pára – ei, você disse seus filhos? Vocês parecem ser todos da mesmo idade!

- São nossos filhos adotivos – responde Esme sorrindo também – Emmet, Edward e Alice são irmãos; são sobrinhos de Carlisle. E Rosalie e Jasper são gêmeos. Fazem parte da minha família os Hale.

- E todos nós – intervém Emmet em tom conspiratório – somos casados uns com os outros; somente Edward quebrou essa terrível maldição de família!

Todos riem.

- Bem – diz Hanna – vocês fizeram aquilo que a família Dó-Re-Mi não teve coragem de fazer.

- É mesmo – responde Emmet rindo.

- E quem é casado com quem?

- Você é a primeira que não fica, no mínimo, escandalizada – responde Emmet admirado – eu sou casado com Rosalie – continua ele abraçando agora Rosalie pela cintura.

- E eu com Jasper – diz Alice dando um beijo na face de Jasper que retribui com um sorriso.

- Agradeço pelas boas vindas. Escutem, vocês podem dizer se tem algum hotel ou pensão que Cleveland e eu podemos ficar em Forks? Port Angeles também serve.

- Ficar em um hotel ou em uma pensão? – intervém Alice parecendo escandalizada com a idéia – e por que não aqui?

Jasper olha-a pesarosamente; passar por aquela agonia de ter um humano perto novamente.

Os demais a olham com surpresa. Carlisle resolve intervir.

- Alice, não sabemos se Cleveland e Hanna querem ficar realmente por aqui.

- Isso mesmo, querida – ajuda Esme.

- Bobagem – responde Alice decidida – são praticamente da família de Bella; e por extensão, da nossa agora também.

- É mesmo? – admira-se Hanna.

- Claro – continua Alice.

- Mas mesmo assim – começa Edward.

- Agradeço por isso – diz Hanna – é que em Nova York não vemos mais esse tipo de coisa.

- Então está certo – diz Alice satisfeita.

- O que me preocupa na verdade – continua Hanna – é se Cleveland e eu não estaremos atrapalhando vocês por aqui. Vocês são uma família grande e como todos são casados e no auge da idade ativa – Hanna pára mas os Cullen continuam a observa-la em silêncio.

- Bem vocês sabem como é – Hanna agora parecia desconfortável – não queremos atrapalhar a intimidade de ninguém.

Todos levantam as sobrancelhas mas nada falam.

- Não é incômodo nenhum no final das contas – diz Carlisle por fim – não queremos entretanto forçar nenhuma situação.

- Bella e eu não moramos aqui na casa – diz Edward – moramos perto daqui; não é grande como aqui, mas não faria mal alguém se vocês resolvessem se hospedar conosco, se assim desejarem.

- Obrigada, mas eu passo – Hanna sorri quando vê a expressão confusa de Edward – afinal e contas você e Bella são recém casados e a última coisa que iriam querer é Cleveland e eu de vela.

Edward acena a cabeça, compreensivo.

- Você parece pensar em tudo – responde Edward sorrindo.

Bella e Cleveland entram porta adentro neste instante.

- Como vocês demoraram – diz Hanna – não vão me dizer que se perderam.

- Aproveitei para ver a cidade um pouco – responde Cleveland sorrindo, sentando-se no braço da poltrona onde Hanna estava sentada – queria esticar um pouco as pernas. Amanhã quero que venha comigo para conhecer a cidade.

- Para que? Pelo tempo que levaram você já deve ter conhecido a cidade inteira.

- Ora vamos, Hanna. Forks é realmente uma gracinha você vai adorar.

- Não sou do tipo de gostar de coisa engraçadinhas, Cleve, mas valeu.

Cleveland balança a cabeça com desgosto.

- Mas já que estamos aqui qual o problema de conhecer a cidade?

- Não é que é um problema – retruca Hanna – mas o que tem mais para conhecer por aqui?

- Podemos mostrar alguns lugares – intervém Alice animada de repente com a idéia.

- Isso, legal – ajunta Cleveland também animado com a idéia – então Hanna o que acha? Tenho certeza que iremos nos divertir.

- Não sei – diz Hanna em dúvida – me divertir? A idéia me parece, no mínimo, hum, estranha.

- Por que? – pergunta Edward rindo.

- Por que Hanna é uma depressiva crônica – responde Cleveland por Hanna.

Hanna olha para Cleveland séria estreitando os olhos. Os Cullen sorriem, abaixando a cabeça ante a cena.

Cleveland dá de ombros.

- Bem, é verdade, não é?

- Pior que é – Hanna responde suspirando.

- Não é culpa sua querida; afinal você é do mesmo povo do Woody Allen, então está no sangue.

Hanna olha-o incrédula agora; o suficiente para que os Cullen não consigam agüentar o riso dessa vez.

- Mas que raios está dizendo? Que todo judeu é neurótico?

- Você esqueceu de dizer maníaco-depressivo também – responde Cleveland – mas afinal, quem não seria sabendo que vai ser circuncisado? – Cleveland dá uma cotovelada amigável em Hanna agora – perder a cabeça tão cedo, hein?

Todos caem na gargalhada. Hanna balança a cabeça mas acaba rindo também.

- Não acredito que escutei isso –diz ela.

- A qual é, Hanna? Relaxe. Estamos discutindo cultura.

- É mesmo é? E por falar em cultura, qual é a desculpa que vocês irlandeses beberem tanto? Não conhecem água por acaso?

Cleveland faz uma careta.

- Não bebemos tanto assim.

- Imagina – rebate Hanna – vocês parecem uma versão generalizada de Keith Richards – mais álcool que sangue nas veias.

- Engraçadinha – diz Cleveland em meio ao riso dos demais – pois sabia que nosso uísque é o melhor do mundo; nunca ouviu aquele ditado "a fórmula para se alcançar o sucesso é vestindo inglês, pensando hebraico e bebendo irlandês"?

- Ah, entendi – diz Hanna inocentemente – vocês são o prêmio pelo cara ser tão filho da ...

- Quer para com isso? – corta Cleveland, fazendo com que os demais riam ainda mais – então está decidido. Amanhã vamos conhecer Forks. E você vai adorar.

Hanna geme.

- Vou fazer o máximo – diz Hanna – mas não exagere Cleveland; esse seu otimismo exagerado me deixa em coma diabético.

Cleveland a encara sério.

- Não tenho culpa se você é uma pessimista nata.

- Não sou uma pessimista nata – rebate Hanna – acontece que eu, ao contrário de você, não quero transformar todo passeio que fazemos em uma cena de "A Felicidade não se Compra".

- Muito engraçado – responde Cleveland.

- Bem – diz Carlisle cortando a discussão de modo gentil – creio que vocês queiram se acomodar logo. Onde estão suas coisas?

Cleveland franze a testa.

- Por que doutor?

- Vocês ficarão conosco – responde Alice.

- Isso se não o incomodar Cleveland – intervém Esme.

- Pelo contrário – responde Cleveland sorrindo – isso completa minha idéia de hospitalidade do interior. Melhor que ficar em um hotel qualquer.

- Vocês tem certeza que não vamos mesmo incomodar? – pergunta Hanna novamente.

- Não é nenhum inconveniente – Alice intervém novamente – afinal de contas vocês vieram de longe para visitar Bella e conhecer nossa família.

- Bem, não pretendemos ficar mais do que um dia ou dois – diz Hanna.

- E assim podemos conhecer La Push; vocês sabem onde é, não é mesmo? – Cleveland complementa.

Os Cullen o encara seriamente. Hanna o olha aborrecida.

- La Push? – pergunta Edward por fim – você ouviram de falar de La Push onde?

- É uma praia não é? – responde Hanna por Cleveland – alguns amigos nossos, Timothy e Eleanor McGuinty vieram para essas redondezas a alguns anos atrás e conheceram a praia. Disseram que era linda e recomendaram como lugar turístico se um dia viéssemos para cá.

- Eu não me lembro disso – diz Cleveland franzindo a testa quando de repente Hanna bruscamente se joga ao seu encontro fazendo-o despencar de onde estava sentado.

- Qual é o seu problema? – pergunta Cleveland do chão, tentando se levantar.

- Acho que foi um espasmo que deu em meus músculos, desculpe – diz Hanna dando-lhe a mão para que este pudesse se levantar.

Cleveland se levanta e senta-se novamente aonde estava olhando Hanna desconfiado. Os Cullen se limitam a erguer as sobrancelhas.

- Você esqueceu – pergunta Hanna a Cleveland – quando Tim e Elle passaram as férias por aqui? Até nos mostraram as fotos lembra?

- Ah é – diz Cleveland – eu nem lembrava mais disso! As vezes eu nem presto atenção no que eles falam, porque caramba, as vezes eles tagarelam sem parar, sem parar, sem parar ...

- É – corta Hanna virando-se para os Cullen - Mas e aí? – continua Hanna – vocês podem nos levar para lá?

- Bem – diz Edward cautelosamente – La Push fica dentro da reserva dos quileutes; não sei se eles permitem visitantes por lá.

- Não queremos entrar na reserva indígena – rebate Hanna rapidamente – somente conhecer a praia.

- Mas eu achei que nós queríamos entrar na reserva – diz Cleveland – afinal de contas esse não era o nosso objetivo e – mas neste momento Hanna espirrou e novamente fora de encontro de Cleveland fazendo-o novamente cair da cadeira.

- Aí! – diz ele estatelando-se no chão.

- Desculpe novamente Cleveland – Hanna deu-lhe a mão.

- O que foi dessa vez? Mais um de seus espasmos involuntários? – Cleveland pergunta desconfiado.

- Deve ser stress – diz ela ajudando-o a levantar – talvez eu tenha que ver um médico quando chegar em Seatle.

- É talvez – responde Cleveland ainda desconfiado– levanta-se, mas desta vez permanece em pé, longe de Hanna. Os Cullen permanecem em silêncio.

- Você entendeu mal – continua Hanna a falar imperturbável – nós vamos ver a praia e não a reserva.

- Desde que eu veja os nativos de perto está tudo bem – responde Cleveland dando de ombros.

- Não sabia que se interessava pela cultura indígena Cleveland – observa Bella.

- Eu adoro! – diz Cleveland animado – me interesso por tudo que é indígena. Sabia nós temos um oitavo de sangue cherokee correndo pelas veias?

- É o bisavô de Cleveland tinha a mania de caçar pelas montanhas de vez em quando, e nisso um indígena o confundiu com um veado por causa do chapéu dele o flechou no traseiro – explicou Hanna – quando ele acordou estava no hospital recebendo uma transfusão de sangue do cara.

- Não era um chapéu de veado e sim de alce – diz Cleveland aborrecido.

- Continuam sendo galhos – retrucou Hanna.

- E o meu bisavô recebeu um ritual altamente secreto dos cheroquees, um ritual de sangue.

- Isso que ele recebeu chama-se intervenção cirúrgica – rebate Hanna franzindo a testa.

- Bem o sangue está aqui, não está?

- Desisto! Tudo bem você é um índio irlandês, ta bem assim?

- Melhor. Mas é nativo norte-americano e não índio. Ou indígena.

Hanna revira os olhos. Os Cullen acabam sorrindo da expressão de Hanna.

- Nativo norte-americano – resmunga com o canto da boca.

- Viu? Bem melhor não é?

Hanna balança a cabeça em negativa suspirando com impaciência.

- Agora que acabamos de debater sua árvore genealógica, podemos pegar nossas mochilas e ir dormir?

- Ah Hanna, temos mesmo que ir dormir já?

- Temos sim. Você quer acordar cedo para conhecer Forks ou não?

Os Cullen sorriram novamente achando graça do jeito de Cleveland e de Hanna. Pareciam duas crianças conversando.

- Então vamos ver Forks amanhã? – pergunta Cleveland animado novamente.

- Vamos – diz Hanna levantando-se e pegando Cleveland pela mão – vamos pegar nossas coisas.

- Eu os acompanham – oferece-se Esme saindo com Cleveland e Hanna para a garagem onde estavam suas coisas.

- Que dupla estranha – observa Rosalie assim que eles saíram; Japser concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Hilários isso sim, que figuras – observou Emmet.

- Achei eles umas gracinhas – disse Alice.

- Não é estranho o modo como eles se comportaram quando foi mencionado La Push? – insiste Japser - Pareciam querer esconder alguma coisa.

- Isso lá é verdade – admite Edward.

- Bem, temos dois dias para descobrir isso – observa Alice – afinal, temos a vantagem de estarem aqui, hospedados conosco.

Todos a encaram.

- Por que teve convida-los Alice? – observa Rosalie com desgosto.

- Por que não? Não gostou dos dois?

- Não tenho nada contra eles – responde Rosalie – mas você sabe que não é nada adequado dois humanos morando conosco.

- Bobagem – responde Alice – moramos a tanto tempo em Forks e apesar de nos acharem excêntricos, nunca ninguém desconfiou ou descobriu nada sobre nós. Nem mesmo na escola.

- Mas Rosalie tem razão – rebate Edward – ninguém descobriu nada até hoje justamente porque mantivemos distância de todos; eles vão estar no seio de nossa família.

- E Jasper? – pergunta Rosalie mais uma vez – o que vai fazer com ele? Sabe que ele não se controla perto de humanos.

Todos olham para Jasper nessa hora, deixando-o desconcertado com a observação.

- Tenho certeza – Alice responde aborrecida para Rosalie – que Jasper não fará nada com eles. Por que nunca dão uma chance para ele?

- Jasper tentou morder Bella em seu aniversário de 18 anos, lembra-se? – diz Edward.

- Isso porque me cortei com o papel de presente – retruca Bella – tenho certeza que eles não serão tão desastrados quanto eu fui.

- Japser nunca tentou morder Renesmé e ela é meio humana – retruca Alice – além disso nunca tentou atacar ninguém aqui em Forks. vocês vivem implicando com ele.

- É apenas cuidado – responde Edward – o que acha Carlisle?

- Não falem de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui – corta Jasper antes que Carlisle pudesse responder – porque eu estou, se vocês ainda não perceberam. E não sou tão selvagem como vocês acham e vou provar isso; apesar de não precisar provar nada para ninguém.

Jasper virou as costas e em um instante havia ido para seu quarto.

- Tenho a impressão que Jasper ficou chateado – observa Emmet por fim.

- Com Edward implicando a toda a hora quem não ficaria? – declara Alice aborrecida – ele ficou magoado.

- Só estava apresentando as evidências do comportamento inconstante de Jasper – responde Edward friamente – e nem você Alice pode contestar isso.

- Olha aqui Edward – começa Alice.

- Parem com isso vocês dois – diz Esme surgindo a porta novamente – estão começando a falar muito alto daqui a pouco eles estarão escutando.

- Esme tem razão – concorda Carlisle – daqui a pouco Cleveland e Hanna desconfiarão de alguma coisa. Vou conversar com Jasper pela manhã; por hora, Alice, deixe-o esfriar a cabeça.

- Está bem, vou dar-lhe tempo; mas volto a insistir que não a problema nenhum de Cleveland e Hanna ficarem aqui. Nunca desconfiarão de nada. Muito menos por culpa de Jasper.

- E então? O que achou deles? – Hanna vira-se do seu lado da cama para fitar Cleveland. Este continuou a fitar o teto, com as mãos cruzadas no peito como se estivesse meditando.

- Bem são atenciosos – diz Cleveland após alguns segundos em silêncio – formais, sem dúvida nenhuma e me parecem muito convencionais também. Mas são muito simpáticos, sem dúvida alguma.

- Bem eles não são daqui com certeza – continua Hanna agora assumindo a mesma posição de Cleveland. Este olhou-a de relance.

- Como sabe?

- O Dr. Cullen me disse que viajam muito por causa de sua profissão; mas olhando o modo deles, devem ser de algum outro lugar, talvez Nova York, Londres ou Amsterdã.

- Talvez sejam mesmo europeus; são cheio de formalidades e são sofisticados como eles.

- Pode ser mesmo – admite Hanna em dúvida.

- Talvez sejam nobres ou descendentes de alguma dinastia deposta da Europa Central. Algum lugar chamado Wolksvânia ou algo assim.

- Minha nossa, Cleveland, que imaginação – admira-se Hanna.

- Não é tão impossível assim – insiste Cleveland – esse tipo de coisa sempre está acontecendo lá na Europa; a qualquer hora proclamam uma república e pronto, lá se vai a realeza embora.

- Mesmo assim não me parecem serem europeus continentais; talvez sejam ingleses. Já reparou como eles falam de maneira antiquada?

- É verdade; os ingleses são pomposos quando falam; parecem que estão recitando Shakespeare a todo momento.

- Seus nomes também são incomuns – continua Hanna – Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie e Edward.

- Parecem antiquados isso sim, vitorianos com certeza.

Ambos se olham por alguns segundos.

- Sabia que eles são casados entre si – observa Hanna.

- Casados entre si?

- É; são filhos adotivos de Esme e do doutor; Emmet, Edward e Alice são irmão e fazem parte da família do médico. E Japser e Rosalie são irmãos também e pertencem a família de Emmet. E Emmet é casado com Rosalie e Jasper é casado com Alice.

- Minha nossa – espanta-se Cleveland; depois revela um pequeno sorriso – isso comprova minha teoria; nobres é que costumam casar entre si; para preservar o sangue azul você sabe.

- Isso é verdade – teve que admitir Hanna – e sejam de onde forem, deve ser a terra onde mais deve dar gente bonita por metro quadrado; são todos lindos de morrer.

- É verdade. Parecem ter saído de uma das páginas da Vogue ou da Vanity Fair.

- Vamos ficar de olho neles. Alguma coisa não me parece normal.

- Ora Hanna você prometeu dar um tempo nas investigações – protestou Cleveland.

- Se seu tios pediram para vir aqui por causa deles, qual o problema de dar uma investigada por conta própria? Há alguma coisa de suspeito neles.

- Jovens lindos, bem educados e pelo visto bem de vida também. Nossa, que azar o da Izzy.

- Seja como for vamos ficar de olho – continua Hanna ignorando o comentário de Cleveland – algo não me parece certo. São perfeitos demais.

- O que foi aquilo na sala aquela hora? Espasmos musculares?

- Você tem que cuidar mais do que fala Cleveland; não queria que eles soubessem que íamos a La Push. Seus tios pediram sigilo lembra?

- Agora foi; mas você também não foi nada discreta – censura Cleveland.

- Eu estava improvisando; mas temos que ser mais cuidadosos.

- Por que será que tio Clifford quer que a gente vá até La Push? Será que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com os Cullen?

- Me parece que tem alguma ligação sim, só não sei o que – diz Hanna – ainda.

- Bem vamos dormir Hanna – Cleveland beija-a no rosto e apaga o abajur – está ficando tarde. Amanhã iremos acordar cedo.

- Cleveland? – chama Hanna no escuro.

- Sim? – responde Cleveland sonolento.

- Amanhã temos que telefonar a Rennée e pedir para que ela confirme nossa história, sem falta. Era o que você deveria ter feito antes de virmos para cá.

- Jasper? Tudo bem amor?

- Não – responde Jasper sem se virar em direção a porta – achei mesmo que você não iria acatar a sugestão de Carlisle - pausa – você sabe que não isso que eles falam não é? Não sou mais esse monstro.

- Sei que não – diz Alice já junto de Jasper – sei o quanto você se esforça. Eles também sabem Jasper.

- Por que então eles não percebem o quanto isso me magoa? Principalmente Edward que lê minha mente. E mesmo assim ele vive me lembrando daquele incidente com Bella. Como se eu não soubesse. Como se eu não me arrependesse.

- Bem Edward pertence a Bella e vice-versa – responde Alice aconchegando-se ao corpo de JAsper – assim como nós dois pertencemos um ao outro. Tenho certeza que iria reagir como ele se alguém atacasse também.

- Seria bem pior do que Edward, pode ter certeza disso – responde Jasper virando-se para Alice. Ambos se beijam.

- O que quis dizer quando declarou lá embaixo que iria provar que eles estavam errados?

- Você já sabe a resposta sua danadinha – diz Jasper sorrindo e beijando-a novamente.

- Eu sei que sei – responde Alice sorrindo também – mas gostaria de escutar de você.

- Vou tentar conviver com os dois humanos que você, aliás, convidou-os a se hospedarem aqui.

- Desculpe se lhe dei um tormento a mais, mas eu achei os dois tão engraçadinhos. Além disso, não podíamos deixa-los sem um lugar para ficar. Eles não iriam poder pagar por um hotel; Cleveland me disse que ambos estão quebrados. Estão passando por problemas financeiros.

- É mesmo? Será que por isso que vieram atrás de Bella?

- Não creio; eles sabe que nem Renné, Bella ou mesmo Charlie possuem dinheiro; e não creio que eles vieram atrás de nossas posses também. Francamente Jasper.

- Nuca se sabe – responde Jasper dando de ombros – uma coisa é certa; estão escondendo alguma coisa.

- Me parece que sim também; mas mesmo assim, eu sinto que eles não estão fazendo nada de ruim.

- E por que você não consegue ver seus futuros? Ou Edward seus pensamentos?

- Não sei dizer – diz Alice frustrada – vejo-os apenas em uma espécie de luz branca; sem futuro ou destino.

- Estranho; muito estranho. Eu só espero que não sejam mais vampiros em potencial.

- Amanhã discutirei isso com Carlisle.

- Mesmo assim, não me custa dar uma sondada em ambos. Algo não está certo; isto com certeza.

- O que não está certo neste momento – diz Alice beijando-o e puxando-o para cima de si – é você não me beijar de volta.

38


End file.
